The present disclosure generally relates to silica particles. The present disclosure also relates to methods of preparing core/shell spherical silica particles, and the core/shell spherical silica particles formed by these methods.
The preparation of nano-sized and larger spherical silica particles may be prepared by many different routes, but preparation of core/shell structures of similar size is difficult. The present disclosure describes a commercially viable process to prepare core/shell spherical silicates of from about 5 nm to about 100 micron by varying the amount of reagent used in the process.